


(i just wanna) dance with you

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Benson can't sleep, so Troy helps him get his mind off his worries.
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 237





	(i just wanna) dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt from [this](https://prompts.neocities.org/) otp prompt generator, "[character a] and [character b] dancing in the moonlight."
> 
> i was very disappointed to see so few benroy fics so here's a soft oneshot about my new children. hopefully i will be writing more about them, as well as the other characters, in the near future!
> 
> title is from the song 'dance with you' from the prom musical

Benson isn’t sure what time it is, but it must be well past midnight. He gave up sleeping hours ago and climbed up to the roof of the building they’ve decided to spend the night in. He’s sitting with his legs dangling over the edge, looking up at the moon.

Upon discovering Dr. Emilia rallying the humans against mutes, it was decided that it wasn’t safe for the Timbercats to be sheltering humans. So Benson and his friends have been on the move, trying to come up with a plan to convince both mutes and humans that everyone can live in harmony. 

And Benson just keeps wondering if it’s even possible. Will burrow humans ever be able to stop seeing mutes as inferior to them? Will surface humans ever be able to trust mutes? Will mutes ever be able to accept humans into the world that is now theirs?

It seems pretty impossible. 

But then again, Kipo detransforming without her anchor should have been impossible.

Benson is so lost in thought that he doesn’t hear Troy until he sits down next to him. Benson starts, and Troy places a hand on Benson’s arm.

“It’s just me.”

Benson breathes out and offers Troy a small smile.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Benson shakes his head. “I just keep thinking… What if we fail? Dr. Emilia will have us executed or turned into gold statues or… whatever other punishment she deems fit for defending mutes. Or we’ll spend the rest of our lives like this - hiding, running, and scared for our lives.” Benson brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. “Or Dr. Emilia loses to the mutes, and then what? We all go find some other burrow and live out the rest of our lives there, pretending we weren’t _this_ close to making progress between humans and mutes?” Benson sniffs, then straightens up. He didn't mean to word vomit, but he's been bottling all of this up for days now, and it felt so good to talk about it. “Sorry. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

“Don’t apologize.” Benson feels Troy wrap an arm around him, and he’s pretty sure his heart misses several beats. “We’re all worried, and we should be. Creating peace between humans and mutes seems impossible…”

Benson can tell there’s something else Troy wants to add, so he looks over at him. “But?” he asks hopefully.

“ _But_ Kipo doesn’t seem to know what ‘impossible’ means. I think we both know that. Our chances of failing are extremely high, but even a minuscule chance we could succeed is enough to at least _try_. We can’t just hide underground, spending the rest of our lives wondering if maybe we could have actually succeeded.”

Benson looks down at the ground below and nods. Troy is right, but it doesn’t do much to ease Benson’s worries.

“I think I have something that might help you get your mind off of things,” Troy says, and then he’s gone, disappearing back into the building. Benson hasn’t even finished deciding whether or not he should follow when Troy climbs back onto the roof, holding some sort of machine.

“The Timbercats have a whole room full of old human things they don’t know how to use,” Troy explains. He sets the machine on the ground and kneels next to it. “This is called a CD player. I’d never seen one in person, but we learned about them in the burrow. There was only one CD we found that wasn’t broken, though.” Troy presses a button on the machine, and music begins to play softly.

Benson's eyes widen. He hasn’t listened to music since he lost his cassette player, along with everything else in his backpack. It’s not the same kind of music he usually listens to, but it’s music nonetheless.

Troy walks over to Benson and holds out a hand.

Benson can feel his cheeks redden as he places his hand in Troy’s and Troy pulls him to his feet. “Is it safe for me to assume you haven’t slow danced before?”

“N-no,” Benson stutters. Troy is still holding his hand and their close proximity is making Benson’s heart pound so very fast.

But the smile Troy gives him is nothing but reassuring. “Just follow my lead.” Troy moves Benson’s hands to rest on his shoulders, and Benson has to make a conscious effort to not squeeze. To be fair, _how_ is he supposed to be able to think when Troy is so close to him-- and _oh God_ Troy’s hands are on his waist.

“This okay?” Troy asks.

Benson can’t speak, so he just nods. He’s been in so many near-death situations he’s lost count, but not one of them left him as breathless as this.

Troy begins to move, just simple swaying and spinning, and Benson follows. He steps on Troy’s feet more than once, but Troy just laughs his adorable laugh and assures Benson that he’s doing great, especially for this being his first time slow dancing.

Benson isn’t sure how it happens, but eventually his face is close enough to Troy’s that he can see every little detail. Troy moves a hand from Benson’s waist up to cup his cheek and Benson’s breath gets caught in his throat.

They’ve stopped moving now, and Benson is pretty sure he’s going to explode if he doesn’t get as far away from Troy as possible, but Troy caresses Benson’s cheek with his thumb, and Benson knows he can’t run, so he does the only other thing he can think of.

He leans in closer.

Apparently Troy has the same idea, because they meet in the middle. And Benson has heard people talk about first kisses, and he’s read a few stories, but nothing could have ever prepared him for this.

It’s messy, and it's awkward, but there are fireworks exploding in Benson’s stomach and he desperately hopes the rush of kissing Troy will never, ever go away.

The song coming from the CD player fades out just as they break apart. Benson yawns, and he wonders if the old saying that yawns are contagious is true, because Troy yawns too. He walks over to the CD player and presses a button that Benson assumes turns it off, then comes back to stand across from Benson.

“Thank you,” Benson whispers. 

“Thank _you_.”

“For what?”

“Showing me I’m not the only one who’s worried.”

Benson feels a smile spread across his face. “I think we’re all worried. Except maybe Kipo.”

Troy laughs at that, and Benson has half a mind to lean in and kiss him again, but really, they should probably go try to get some sleep.

“You ready to go back in?” Troy asks.

Benson nods, and he surprises himself when he’s the one to reach for Troy’s hand, entwining their fingers. The two climb back down to where everyone else is still fast asleep, and Benson is out almost as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

  
He mumbles one last _thank you_ to Troy before he succumbs to sleep as he feels Troy lay a blanket over him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ H0LL0WKAIDAM


End file.
